


Another Similarity

by Pugperson99



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, I promise, Other, The joker sucks, at least in this, burce sort of sucks too, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pugperson99/pseuds/Pugperson99
Summary: The Joker has captured Damian and it trying to recreate what he did to Jason. Will he be saved in time? Or will it be too late?
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 130





	Another Similarity

Damian's P.O.V.

The Joker took another swing at my side with the crowbar, causing me to grunt in pain. "My mother used to hit me harder than that," I scoffed, spitting blood at The Joker's feet.

And The Joker, well he was red in the face. But calmed down and stepped away, only to laugh as he set up the bomb, 10:00. "Shut up," The Joker responded, hitting me over the head, making my vision go black.

Time Skip

I groaned as I woke up, blinking rapidly to clear my blurry vision... It didn't really work. I saw the bomb in front of me, 8:00. I sighed, realizing what the Joker was doing.

The Joker had been playing a new game with Batman, he was recreating his worst crimes, leaving a little clue or riddle each time. Father had been frustrated and high strung all month due to this... And he's had stopped caring about the civilians and more about just catching The Joker... Often letting civilians die or suffer injury.

I had suspected that The Joker would eventually go here, it was his worst crimes yet. The death of Jason Todd, the second Robin. I didn't think that The Joker would use me as a substitute for my older brother, but it made sense, I was Robin after all and Joker didn't care about identities.

I snapped back to reality (Oh, there goes gravity) as the timer beeped, 7:00. I sighed once more, wishing that the godDAMN TIMER WOULD HURRY UP. Waiting for death sucks. I chuckled to myself, I guess this will be one more thing Todd and I will have in common. Only... this will be my second death, and most likely last. And honestly, I was content with that, I'd rather not die at all but what can you do.

Suddenly a horrifying thought crossed through my head, what if Father doesn't even look for me? What if he decided whatever 'civilian' wasn't important enough to try and save. I was fine with his trying to get here on time, there was no way he would make it, but at least he tried. The idea of Father not even caring send could of dread and fear into my stomach, twisting knots.

6:00, the timer read as I squinted at it, the concussion I most definitely had made it hard to see properly. Another thought crossed my head, one I didn't like; what if Father interprets the clue wrong? It had happened before. What if he thought it was some other thing The Joker did? I came to a conclusion, it would be really sad if Father didn't figure out that this was Joker's worst crime.

I've come to a point now where I ask myself why I haven't tried to escape yet... I then realized that I couldn't walk on broken legs... For they were broken. Escaping would also jostle my many broken ribs, and the dizziness from the concussion would prevent me from going far, all in all, it was a helpless situation.

The clock beeped 5:00, or halfway there, whichever you prefer. I scowled, time moved too slowly and so did the Batmobile, if it were faster maybe I wouldn't die, and maybe Todd wouldn't have died. And that's when I realized I still had hope, hope that somehow Father would get here in time, or that Drake would look at my tracker just in case, or, perhaps, Grayson would just stumble upon my little predicament. I doubt that Todd would find me, the warehouse I was currently trapped in was probably built right on top of the old one. Meaning Todd would avoid the area like the plague... But maybe he would find me.

The hope was silly really, it was unlikely that I would be saved, as depressing as that sounds. I really shouldn't have any hope. Death was inevitable in this situation.

4:00 left on the timer, fear pierced my heart. The fact that I was going to die finally hit me, I wasn't going to walk out of this warehouse alive. I would never see Father again, I would never see Titus again, I would never see Jon again, I would never see Todd again, I would never see Drake again, or Pennyworth, or Colin, or Alfred the cat, or Mother, or Grandfather, or Garfield, or Raven, or Maps, or Olive, or Colton, or Bat-Cow, or Goliath, or anyone for that matter. I would never see Grayson again. That's the thought that sent chills down my spine, because, really, he was my Batman. He was the first person to ever treat me like a normal human being, not a soldier. And I was thankful for that... He was the first person to ever hug me, to tell me that they loved me, to truly care for me. The fact that I would never see him again terrified me and brought tears to my eyes.

I refused to cry though, crying was a weakness and I refused to be weak in my final moments. The clock read 3:00. Time really did go slowly when waiting for one's death. I wondered if it was like this for Todd, the slow wait, the crippling fear twisting his gut into glorified knots, the hope that someone would save him, or at least... avenge his death. I understood now, why Jason was still mad at Bruce for not killing the Joker, or just lock him up in a better facility. The fact that villains kept escaping from Arkham must be some sort of sign that the staff there was inadequate or that the building was faulty. I pondered on that thought for a bit, didn't Quinzel have something going with one of the guards? And if so, shouldn't they be fired? I'm also pretty sure that Ivy and Quinn are together but whatever. Minor details.

The clock beeped 2:00, it was almost up. A couple of seconds later the door burst open, causing me to jump, and then groan in pain. I squinted at the blurry figure running towards me, "Grayson?" I questioned, my speech slurring.

"Hey Little D, I'm gonna get you out of here," Dick responded, coming to a halt in front of me.

"Bomb first," I demanded, my words muddled, nodding my head to the blinking contraption, regretting the decision to move.

"Right," Grayson muttered, turning away to assess the bomb, "Right, I was totally prepared for this."

SWITCH TO DICK'S P.O.V.:

I quickly defused the bomb, it was one of Joker's older models... probably the same one he used for Jason's death. The scene brought back unwanted memories but I couldn't think about that right now, Damian was more important. I turned back to Damian, quickly untying the ropes tying him to the chair. He immediately slumped forward, not having the energy to keep himself upright. "I got you Little D," I muttered, picking him up as carefully as I could. I started heading towards the car.

"Did Father come?" he slurred, curling into my chest.

My heart dropped, Bruce hadn't bothered to come, to preoccupied with The Joker. "No," I breathed as I placed Damian into the passenger seat of the Batmobile. Damian nodded numbly, curling into himself. I jumped into the driver's seat, speeding off to the Batcave, keeping one eye on the boy in the passenger seat.

I pulled into the cave, coming to a screeching halt, I quickly got out and gathered the now unconscious boy in my arms, "ALFRED! Get the Medbay ready!" I yelled, causing Tim, Jason, and Alfred to turn my way. Alfred immediately rushed off to prepare the room.

"Shit, what happened?" Tim cursed, rushing over.

"Joker," I replied, rushing past him.

"What do you mean? Bruce is off catching him now." Jason asked, tilting his head. Jesus, my brothers are thick as hell.

"He's been recreating his worst crimes right? What was his worst one ever?" I inquired, irritation creeping into my voice, entering the medbay. I place Damian down on the table and backed away so Alfred could see the extent of the damage and fix him up.

"Oh god," Tim breathed, "he was recreating Jason, wasn't he? How did none of us see that?"

"I don't know Tim, I'm just glad I figured it out in time," I responded, sinking down into a chair.

"Yeah, me too," Jason agreed, sitting down next to me, Tim sat on my other side.

"Now we wait," I sighed. "For both Bruce and an update on Damian."

"We should call Bruce," Jason stated. Already calling their father.

"We should Babs, Steph, Cass, and Duke next. They're his family too," Tim added, we nodded in agreement. The phone rang a couple of times before Bruce picked up.

"What is it, Jason? I'm in the middle of catching the Joker!" Bruce questioned, irritation lacing his voice.

"Damian's hurt," Jason stated.

"Oh shit, how bad is it?" Bruce cursed, his tone changing.

"We don't know yet," I replied, my voice wavering. "I brought him in a while ago, it wasn't good B. The Joker beat him with a crowbar. Just like Jason."

"Shit," Bruce cursed again, "Let me finish this up and I'll be over as soon as I can."

"Ok, see you then Bruce," Tim said, and Bruce hung up.

"When we know his condition we should tell his friends who know about him being Robin too, they deserve to know," I said. Jason and Tim nodded in agreement.

Time Skip (Two Hours Later)

Babs has shown up and was waiting with us. Cass was on her way with Steph and Duke. Titus and Alfred the Cat had joined us in our waiting at some point. Bruce still wasn't back, which was annoying. Just then Alfred walked out of the room, I shot up out of my chair, "How is he, Alfred?"

"He'll live," Alfred responded, "he'll most likely need Physical Therapy to get him to properly function again and there might be some mental issue, he took a couple of bad blows to the head but otherwise he's fine, nothing that won't heal over time. He's sleeping right now and we need to keep an eye on him. We need to make sure he doesn't slip into a coma."

I let out a shaky breath. "Can we see him?" Babs asked.

"One at a time," Alfred sighed, before leaving to let them have privacy.

"Can I go first?" I asked, desperation leaking into my voice.

"Yeah, take as long as you need, we'll stay out here and wait for Bruce," Babs smiled, patting my shoulder. I gave her a grateful smile and entered the Medbay.

Damian lay in the cot, looking smaller than he actually was, IV's and machine hooked up to him. I sat down in the chair next to the cot, grabbing his hand. "Hey Little D, I know you can't hear me but I'm so, so, so happy I got to you on time. I don't know what I would have done if I lost you, honestly. I was so close to losing you again and I can barely keep it together," I said, tears falling down my cheeks. I bowed my head and cried silently.

"-Tt-, don't be such a baby."

"Damian!" I gasped, looking up at him.

"Who else would it be Grayson?" Damian smiled. I grinned, hugging him tightly, but keeping his injuries in mind.

"I'm so glad you're ok," I breathed, wiping my tears away.

"Me too," Damian admitted, fidgeting with his hands. "Is Father here?"

My heart broke for the second time tonight, "No... he hasn't come back yet. Sorry, Dami."

"It's not your fault Grayson. The safety of Gotham is more important than me anyway." Damian sighed.

"No it isn't," a voice said from the doorway, I looked back, it was Bruce. "You're family Damian, and family always comes first. No matter what. I'm sorry Damian."

"Sorry for what, Father?" Damian asked, tilting his head.

Bruce moved to sit at the end of the bed. "For not noticing you were gone sooner, for not coming to get you, and for making you think Gotham was more important."

I smiled softly, "Group hug!" I shouted, gathering Damian and Bruce in my arms. I felt Tim and Babs join in, Jason did too.

"Get off!" Damian yelled, "you're smothering me!"

I just laughed along with everyone else.


End file.
